Words of the Unforgiving
by Xanthia
Summary: It's Harry's seventh year and Voldemort has a new weapon: Words. How can Harry fight something that he can only hear?
1. Chapter 1

**Words of the Unforgiving**

**Summary:** It's Harry's seventh year and Voldemort has a new weapon: words. How can Harry fight something that he can only hear?

**Disclaimer: **I (unfortunately) cannot claim this story or characters apart from the plot. Does it count that I have Harry Potter products?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Easier to Run**

_...Wounds so deep they never show, they never go away..._

The voice echoed through Harry Potter's dreams. He couldn't figure out who was saying the distant words, but the fierce pain it sent to his scar gave him a fair idea.

He woke; trembling and shivering despite the cold trickles of sweat that covered his entire body.

Voldemort again, but why was he saying those words? What did they mean? These questions flew around and around Harry's head as he lay down to try and sleep once more.

Fatigue swept throughout his body and made him feel as though his bones were made of lead. He hadn't slept a full-uninterrupted night since arriving back at Privet Drive, even though the Dursley's were laying off a bit.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep again, he slipped out of bed and walked across his cold wooden floor to his wardrobe, where he kept his precious photo album. Standing on the tip of his toes, he grasped the edge of the leather cover and pulled it down.

He opened the cover and let the overwhelming emotions wash over him as he saw his one-year-old self in the arms of his beautiful green-eyed mother. He bit the sides of his cheeks to stop the threatening tears as he watched his father beam up at him.

For an hour, he sat there, flipping slowly through the pages of the album that Hagrid had so generously given him. Finally, sunlight spilled through the curtains, instantly giving his room a warm glow. He returned the book to its spot and threw the curtains open to reveal a breathtaking summer morning sky.

The sun was a brilliant orange-pink, giving the illusion of a fiery sky. For a moment, Harry thought he saw the shape of a dog in the clouds. He blinked and looked again but it had floated apart in the wind.

The sound of an abrupt snore reminded Harry where he was and he growled in dislike. No matter how the Dursleys treated him, he would never forget how he was brought up and how much they had made his life unbearable, just for being born. To neutralize the anger, he fantasized hexing them all with different hexes, jinxes and curses to show them what a freak really was.

A tap at the window told Harry that Hedwig had arrived, and he unwillingly stopped his daydream to let in the only friend at Privet Drive he had. She nipped him on the ear lovingly, brushed the top of his head with her wings and waited for him to untie the letter off her leg. Recognizing Hermione's neat handwriting, he eagerly opened the letter.

_Hi there, Harry!_

_I just wanted to know how you were doing. You know, after Sirius' death, I just wanted to make sure you were all right. _

_It may be hard and life might seem bleak and meaningless, but never give up, Harry. Just remember that there are people out there who really care about you. Not your scar, or not because your 'Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived', but because you're Harry Potter, one of my best friends. _

_Please Harry, be careful and don't do anything that you'll regret. It may seem easier to run from your problems, but doing that just makes them bigger and nastier. _

_I'm here if you need me._

_Much love and sympathy, _

_Hermione._

Harry didn't know whether to cry from grief of from Hermione's kindness. How **was **he doing? Not that good really. He relived the nightmares from his past over and over again, until they were cemented inside his head permanently and he thought about them almost every minute of every day. He had thought of running away and trying to get his head clear, but he remembered what Dumbledore had told him, and so he remained at Privet Drive, going out on short walks, but always returning.

He had to put up with Dudley's constant tauntings and bullying, but Harry thought it was pointless. Why should he be so concerned with Dudley, a mere muggle, when he had to prepare for his upcoming fight with Voldemort?

He half-hoped that he would die in the final battle between him and the most hated, feared and powerful wizard at the time.

Harry sighed pulled on his usual massive clothes and went downstairs to start breakfast.

"Harry, Harry quite contrary,  
how does your black hair grow?  
With many snails, long rat tails  
and snot bags all in a row!"

Dudley sneered at Harry as Harry entered the kitchen.

"I don't care about your pathetic attempt at a song, Duddles," Harry sniggered. Here was his mask that he wore in order to keep sane around the Dursley trio.

The smile disappeared off Dudley's face and he struggled to control his fists, which hung close to the sides of his newly toned and masculine body.

"I guess all that boxing training really came in handy, didn't it pig-boy?" Harry ducked as a fist swung at his head.

"Stop provoking me, freak!" Dudley hissed with a venom in his voice that Harry had never heard before.

"Look, if this is still about the Dementors last year, I swear, I didn't help them," Harry said calmly.

Dudley grunted, obviously not believing him.

"If I had wanted them to suck out your soul, I wouldn't have sent them off. I could've easily ran and left you for dead," Harry growled, annoyed that his stocky cousin wouldn't belive him.

"Why didn't you leave me?" Dudley asked, his voice nervous and slightly shaking. "I know you hate me, and well, I hate you too, but you helped me..."

"Because your my only family I've got left," Harry mumbled and got up from the table to begin breakfast.

* * *

**Author's rambling: **Choose a house to be sorted into and earn 15 points if you can guess which band sings the song 'Easier to Run'. (**_Hint: _**They did a remix album with Jay Z).  
5 points if you correct the album too.  
Another 5 points to every person who reviews!  
Please review! I'll post another chapter if one person reviews asking for more! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Part of Me**

_**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1_

**Authors lecture: **I promise, this will get loads better really soon! Let us just pretend that H-BP hasn't come out, shall we?

**Many thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are my life line!**

**_Jynkng_**: Hee hee, I'm glad you like it! The song title is just something to think about and earn points! Don't forget to choose a house, and thanks heaps for reviewing!

**_Tinkabel_**: I knew I could count on you for reviewing! Yeah, I randomly thought of the song after reading Sophie's nursery rhyme book to her! Lol.

Miss you heaps Choose a house! Thanks heaps for your review!

**_Adriane1_**: Glad you like it! I hope this is going somewhere… Choose a house and thanks heaps for reviewing!

**_Boonzie_**: update your stories! And choose a house, lazy bones! Cheers for your review!

* * *

…_Part of me won't go away…Just wanna cut it out of my soul…_

There was that voice again! Harry hissed as it sent a searing pain to his scar. As quickly as it had come, the pain vanished, leaving only prickles behind in its wake. Dudley looked terrified when Harry had gasped and pressed his hand to his head.

For the rest of the day, Dudley and Harry regarded each other warily.

Dudley hadn't known what to say to Harry that morning. He was starting to get a funny feeling in his stomach, but he couldn't work out what it was.

Harry, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about that morning. But he was a bit shocked when Dudley had talked to him like he was an actual human being. He was surprised when Dudley had mentioned the dementors, too.

But Harry wasn't thinking about Dudley. No, he was thinking about Hermione's letter.

Harry just couldn't come to terms with Sirius' death and he had nobody to talk to in person that would actually understand what he was going through. He didn't fancy going down to see batty Mrs. Figgs and having a chat with her.

It was evening and Harry sat in his room, staring out the window and watching the dramatic sunset that took place in the bright sky.

He didn't notice the owl until it came nearer, and he watched it as it struggled against the hot, dry wind. He hastily opened his window, and the brown tawny owl flew down and perched on his window-sill.

Harry swiftly took the letter from the awaiting out-stretched leg and watched the owl sip from Hedwig's bowl. Hedwig hooted and flew onto Harry's shoulder.

Looking at the letter, he recognized Ron's unique, messy scrawl and quickly opened it. He was too busy reading and re-reading the letter to notice the owl fly out into the warm dusk.

After reading the letter three times, Harry let out a loud "Whoop!" and raced downstairs.

"What's the reason for all the racket, boy?" demanded Harry's overly large uncle. "We're trying to watch TV in peace!"

"My friend from school is coming around here tomorrow at noon to pick me up!" Harry said gleefully, ignoring the vein pulsing in Vernon's neck. "I won't have to see you guys until next year!"

"Not if I can help it!" growled Vernon. Dudley smiled an evil smile.

"Harry's right," said Petunia, shocking everybody in the room. "He has to come back next year. Not for very long, mind you," she added briskly.

Vernon looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Harry grinned as he remembered the Howler that Petunia had received a year ago.

"Fine, fine!" Vernon grumbled, recognising defeat. "Just as long as they come the _normal_ way!"

Harry practically skipped upstairs and began sorting out his messy bedroom, throwing things into his trunk higgledy-piggledy.

Presently Harry's door was brutally flung open and in the doorway, stood Dudley. Harry walked up to the bully and stood in front of him, where they sized each other up.

"You know," Dudley started, "If you weren't such a…_freak_, you would have turned out like me. You know what I mean?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't know what you mean. Like you? Who would want to?"

"You would've been _normal!_" Dudley snarled, furious at Harry's quick and insulting come-back.

"You know what I think?" Harry demanded, his eyes narrowed. "I think that every person is so different from each other, that normal shouldn't even be a word! There is nobody on the world that is exactly the same. 'My' people think that muggles aren't normal and you muggles think that we aren't normal! Tell me, Duddles, what is _your_ definition of normal?"

Dudley was quite taken aback. He had no words to respond with.

"See?" Harry said triumphantly. "You have nothing to say. What was your purpose to come _barging_ into my room? I was busy, as my best friend from school is coming to pick me up tomorrow!"

"You, have friends? At your…_school_?" Dudley laughed hysterically while Harry watched him with an unreadable face.

"And how many of your _real_ friends have saved your life?" Harry asked, watching carefully as Dudley gaped. "You know, a part of me really pities you. You have no real friends, no clue about the real world and you're sheltered so much that if the truth came out in the open, you wouldn't believe it because you wouldn't like it. A part of me envy's you because you don't live your life in fear that at any moment, someone might try to kill you."

"And who cares about you that much to take the time to kill _you_?" Dudley sneered.

"Do you know _why_ I come back here every summer?" Harry questioned. Dudley shook his head.

"Well, as much as I hate it here, this – apart from school – is the safest place for me to be, until I 'become of age'. Yeah, that's right Duddles! As long as I can still call this place 'home', the one that wants me dead can't touch me!"

Harry savoured the look of terror on Dudley's face. "You m-m-mean that the guy c-c-c-could come _here_!" he squeaked.

"Actually no, not until I turn seventeen. _Then_ he can come here. Whether or not I'll be around to save you, will be fate's decision, won't it? Funny, how all these years you teased, bullied, tormented and tortured me, and now it seems that – yet again – I could be the only one to save your life."

Backing away silently, Dudley fled to the sanctuary of his bedroom and slammed his door shut.

Harry grinned, shut his door and finished his packing, quietly humming to himself.

* * *

**Questions and Answers!**

Ok, the band that sings the song 'Easier to Run' is…Linkin Park and the album is 'Meteora'. No-one got that though…

Some questions:

Who sings 'Part of Me'? (Five points)  
Who thinks they know what Dudley was feeling when his tummy felt funny? (_**hint:** an emotion that starts with the letter 'r---r--'. Five points)  
O_h, and five points to every reviewer as long as they have houses!

Gryffindor: 0  
Hufflepuff: 0  
Ravenclaw: 0  
Slytherin: 0


	3. Chapter 3

**Words of the Unforgiving**

**Chapter three: Numb**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

**Author's Ponderings:** Awww man! I CAN_NOT_ believe that they have stopped the replies to the individual reviewers! That sucks, BIG TIME! Well, a HUGE thanks to EVERYONE who decided to review my story! To anybody who was anticipating my story, sorry for the long wait! Cross-country training really takes a lot outta ya…

_...All I want to do is be more like me and less like you..._

Word's haunted Harry's imageless dream, but, the more he heard the words, the more he didn't think it was Voldemort's voice. He couldn't figure out to whom the strange voice belonged. It sounded so familiar, yet whenever he thought of the voice, the name escaped to the depths of his mind.

His scar prickled and stung, waking him up. Grumbling, he rolled over and looked at his newly repaired alarm clock. It read 5.27 a.m.

Harry could've cried! He just wanted to have at least one night's unbroken sleep, so he promptly turned on his side and closed his eyes. When he next opened his stunning green eyes, it was 8.36 a.m. and the sunlight was blasting at him through a crack in the musty curtains, immediately warming his face and blinding him.

An idea quickly flashed through his head, and he frantically searched his room. Finding a pen and a bit of scrap paper, and he scribbled down all the snippets that he'd heard inside his head. Opening his trunk, he found an empty ink bottle and shoved the paper inside.

Flinging himself down on his unmade bed, he sighed contently. This was a glorious start to his seventeenth day at Privet Drive.

After grabbing a quick, silent breakfast, Harry retreated to his room, eagerly counting down the minutes until he saw one of his best friends again.

To try and make the hours fly by, he pulled out 'Quidditch through the Ages' and read it for the umpeenth time. He had gotten through five pages when he looked up only to discover that ten minutes had gone by. He could of sworn that for every three minutes that went by, the clock went back a minute.

After finishing his favourite book, he was re-checkng his trunk to see that he hadn't forgotten anything, when the doorbell sounded.

His head jerked up and every muscle in his scrawny body tensed up. Intrigued and curious, he silently crossed his room to listen in the hall.

"...be one of _his lot_ then?" Vernon's voice carried up the stairs clearly.

"I don't know what you mean by _his lot,_ but if you value your hair, I wouldn't dare say that to me again!" Hermione's icy voice flew - rather than floated - up the stairs to Harry's eavesdropping ear. He sent Hedwig out to meet him at Hogwarts and carried the empty birdcage downstairs.

"And what's more, I've come to take him away with me, so don't try anything," Hermione hissed. "He's too well protected!" Harry could see Vernon falter.

"Harry!" Hermione said brightly as soon as she noticed Harry standing on the bottom stair, all the ice leaving her voice.

"Hey there, Hermione," Harry beamed back at her. "Are we flooing back to the Burrow,or flying?"

Harry grinned at the sight of Vernon's large, purple face glaring at him and turned to see the rest of his family cowering in the hall, far away from Hermione as possible.

"Actually, the ministry's lent us a car," she chirrped.

"Oh," Harry said. Knowing he would pay for his smart-alec comments the following summer, he couldn't resist adding: "I see you've already met my _charming_ uncle."

Hermione grinned and returned Harry's wink. Then, from nowhere, the heads of two identical red-headed boys appeared on each side of Hermione. The effect was incredible! Vernon's eyes bulged until they almost popped out of his head, Petunia screamed and Dudley passed out.

"Hi Harry!" they said in unison, both ignoring the commotion they had caused. Hermione shook her head as they handed two invisibility cloaks to her, revealing the rest of their tall bodies.

"Fred, George," Harry grinned, nodding his head at the two mischievous twins. They both started forward, but Vernon blocked the way with his over-weight body.

"Oh, get out of the way, you fat lump!" grumbled Fred as they pushed Harry's uncle easily against the wall.

"We'll get the rest of your junk, shall we?" George asked, and they both took off up the stairs at a suspiscious pace without an answer from Harry.

Vernon eyed Hermione and Harry with intense dislike, but she only smiled brightly at him.

"Got everything, Harry? _Wand_? _Cauldron_? _Spellbook_?" she asked, immensly enjoying Vernon's face go different shade's of red and purple. Harry smirked and looked away, into the terrified faces of his aunt and cousin, who had been revived after his mother had thrown cold water over his head.

They waited in silence until the twins Apparated with Harry's broomstick and trunk.

"Bye Duddles – I mean, Dudley! See you next summer," Harry snickered as Dudley grew even whiter. "Bye Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. Have a quiet year!"

All four of them burst into helpless fits of laughter as they approached the awaiting vehicle.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone turn that shade of purple before!" George gasped.

"I didn't think it was _possible_!" Fred agreed. "Harry, you might want to be careful when you go back there!"

It only made them laugh harder.

"Oh, Harry, that was so funny!" Hermione giggled. Harry agreed and was startled when she threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" she mumbled, blushing an extraordinary shade of red.

Once the twins had gracefully thrown Harry's belongings into the boot, they climbed into a mini-van with black windows.

Once Fred and George lounged in the middle and Harry and Hermione had taken the back seats, the ministry official, who'd introduced himself as Mike, sat in the front, driving.

Before Harry could ask, George said, "Ron's back at home, being punished for taking Dad's bewitched bike out and smashing it!"

Fred snickered, and Harry got the feeling that Ron wasn't at fault.

"And before you ask, we are in a muggle car because nobody will be expecting it. Floo's being watched by both sides and the same with Portkeys," Fred said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We borrowed a squib's car and there are aurors checking us off at different checkpoints. Noody has time to be in one place for very long, so that's why we only have Mike for protection," Hermione told him.

"Hey, and us!" George reminded her.

"Uh, yeah, we have you two as well. I don't know how much protection we'll get though..."

Harry chuckled and quickly stopped when he saw the mutinous looks the twins' were throwing at the two best friends.

So, while the brothers talked about ways to get back at Harry and Hermione over the summer, they talked quietly.

"How are you, really?" she said in a serious tone.

"I don't know," Harry said truthfully. "I don't know if I'm sad that he's gone, or if I'm happy that he's been set free. I'm kinda numb," he added, staring out the window.

"Yeah, we know, mate," Fred said, turning to face them.

"Too right we do," George said quietly.

Harry shivered and Hermione put a protective arm around him, immediately comforting him.

"It's gonna get better, mate, we promise," the twins chorused. Harry smiled gratefully.

Will I always feel numb? He pondered, sadly. Will I ever get over Sirius' death, or will I blame myself until the day comes that I die?

**Questions and Answers**

Well, again, the band that sings 'A part of me' is Linkin Park! Great band, aren't they?  
The emotion that Dudley felt was – remorse! He was starting to feel really bad about hating Harry, but I can't reveal all!

Well, here are some questions to earn more house points for your house:

What does 'Sirius' mean? (10 points)

Once again, who is the band that sings the song 'Numb'? C'mon guys, this is really obvious! (5 points)

Gryffindor: 0  
Hufflepuff: 0  
Ravenclaw: 0  
Slytherin: 0

Oh, and a HUUUUUGE thanks to Boonzie, my beta. Without her, there wouldn't be a story!


	4. Chapter 4

**Words of the Unforgiving**

**Chapter Four: The Day that I Die**

**Authors Briefing: **A HUGE thank you to all my reviewers! You know who you are! I couldn't have this story without any of you and I luv you all! Opps, I forgot to add up the points in chapter three, but now they are all up-to-date!

Who sings 'The Day That I Die'? _(Hint: GC)_ (5 points)  
What is J K Rowling's first name? (5 points)  
Why was the American version of "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" changed to "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"? (5 points)

Gryffindor: 25  
Hufflepuff: 0  
Ravenclaw: 0  
Slytherin: 55

And, as usual, everyone gets the usual five points for reviewing! Thanks for reviewing and I hope this story is actually going somewhere...

* * *

_...I swear the happiest day of my life is the day that I die..._

"So, tell me, _why_ we're travelling the Muggle way," said Harry, tyring to ignore the voice, yet remember what it had said. They had been in the van for four hours, and everyone was getting bored.

"Because nobody will think that we would ever take a car," Hermione answered in her patient way. "And besides, the twins wanted to try it out the Muggle way!"

She pressed her lips together and Harry quickly guessed that she disapproved. He was smart enough to suppress a chuckle that was threatening to escape, but instead brought up the topic of Voldemort.

"So, what has Voldemort been doing? You guys have been joined the Order, haven't you?" Harry looked at the twins. They both nodded.

"But we promised not to reveal anything, on pain of death," Fred recited solemnly. Both Harry and Hermione looked deeply disappointed.

Harry looked out the window once again. The dark gray sky reflected his brooding mood and the green rolling hills made him feel isolated. "It looks like-"

The world suddenly spun and there was an ear-piercing screech as burnt rubber met tar-seal. The next thing Harry knew, he was spinning upside down and was being thrown around like a feather, crashing into Hermione and somehow ending up in the middle with Fred.

The van was upside down at the bottom of a steep hill. All the windows had shattered, the sliding door had flung open and the acrid stench of petrol filled the air, making the stunned occupants dizzy.

"George?" asked a weak voice, breaking the deafening silence. Silence answered the call.

Fred was the first to come to. He had a gash on the side of his head where blood was flowing freely down to his bruised and sprained neck. He tried to move, but stopped when pain swept through his mangled body, making him and his twin cry out.

"Fred?" asked George. He had fallen out of the door and was lying halfway up the hill; his arm was twisted unnaturally underneath his heavily bruised and cut body.

He had enough sense to get his wand – which was miraculously unharmed – and he used the same spell that Gildroy Lockhart had once used on Harry to take the bones out of Harry's arm.

With his arm no longer in pain, George managed to get up and stumble down the hill toward his brother. Gritting his teeth and trying to ignore the stench of bloody petrol, he crawled inside the wreckage to where his brother lay.

"Fred!" George cried.

"George, I c-can't f-feel my body," Fred stuttered, frightened by the unnerving feeling of numbness that was extinguishing the pain.

George looked his brother's body over. Fred's lips were turning blue and his face was white. Blood covered his twisted body and bruises were starting to come through on the exposed flesh.

"This w-will be remembered as th-the d-day that I d-d-die," Fred said, trying to smile bravely.

"No! NO!" George yelled out. He could feel his brothers' heart beating, their pulse synchronizing and becoming the one that they were meant to be.

"Mum'll kill me if you don't come home," George gasped.

George maneuvered himself around Harry's unconscious body to support Fred's neck.

"Just rest," he murmured, wanting to make his dying brother as comfortable as he could.

For five minutes, they lay like that, each boy hoping that help would come before Fred died, but knowing that it wouldn't.

George stared at Harry's upside-down body and wondered what had made them crashed.

Slowly, he became aware of the tinkling sound of glass. Hermione's head emerged from the back and she was shaking out shards and slivers of glass from her bushy hair.

He would have said something to her if he didn't feel Fred's heartbeat plummeting.

It was no use speaking to George. He had withdrawn deep inside himself, where he could feel Fred's weak heart slowly coming to a stop.

The moment Fred stopped breathing and his heart beat its final beat, George let out a cry so passionate and full of anguish that Hermione burst into tears and covered her ears.

She knew then, that Fred had died.

George was breathing heavilly. He felt as though something had been forcefully ripped out of his body; his mind; his soul.

Hermione noticed the foul smell that hung in the air. "George, the van is going to explode! We have to get everyone out of here, now!"

His head snapped up and she saw tears flowing down his dirty face.

Together, they gently dragged Fred's body out and lay it down, metres away from the van.

Without a word, George ran straight back to the van, ignoring the protests that came from his body.

Awkwardly taking Harry by the ankle, George heaved, and started taking him away from the time bomb. Hermione was silent, but helped take Harry and drag him beside Fred.

George turned and stared at what was left of the van and watched Mike limp and stagger out towards him. Hatred burned and blazed through him and he watched Hermione rush out to help the injured man.

It was like watching a movie in slow-motion – not that he knew what a movie was. The van exploded in a fiery ball of smoke and flame. Angry, hot flames engulfed Hermione and the driver, killing them almost instantly. The shockwave hit a few seconds later, throwing George roughly on the ground.

He watched, astonished, as the fallen bodies of Hermione and Mike were devoured by flames. A whimper from beside him told him that Harry had woken, but he took no notice.

He was in a horrified fascinated trance which he couldn't break out from. Harry pushed himself up from the ground and stumbled towards his best friend.

"Hermione!" he croaked. He put his hand inside his clothes to pull his wand out, but found it snapped clean in half. Without thinking, he willed the flames to stop hurting Hermione. It took a few minutes and by the time he got to Hermione's body, it was too late.

Hermione, one the best friends he would ever have, was dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Words of the Unforgiving**

**Chapter 5: One Step Closer**

**Author's blabbing:** Omigosh! I can't believe people are actually reviewing my story! Thank you all so much! I luv you guys! _throws out big bunches of flowers to everyone_

**Q&A**

Good Charlotte sings "The Day that I Die." Cheerful title aint it?

J K Rowling's first name is indeed Joanna.

The first Harry Potter book was changed because nobody could really say it properly and nobody knew what it meant.

Who sings "One Step Closer"? (**Hint:** _LP. 5 points)_

How old is Daniel Radcliffe? (_5 points)_

Gryffindor: 25

Hufflepuff: 0

Ravenclaw: 0

Slytherin: 90 - ok people, I think the other houses need some members lol

* * *

Pain seared through Harry's scar as all around him, as both the Order and the Death Eaters started Apparating.

At once, a battle broke out and there were loud yells from both sides, but Harry couldn't hear anything.

_Find me! Kill me! Slay me! You know you want to!_

He blindly got up and stumbled into the middle of the battle.

"Are you out of your mind!" growled Moody as he shielded Harry from the killing curse. Harry looked at him, but didn't see that Moody was there.

Moody shuddered as Harry looked at him. He felt as though _Harry_ was the one that was looking through him.

"Grab hold, Harry!" he shouted tightly held on to Harry's bruised wrist.

"No," Harry mumbled and looked around, seeing the battle for the first time. He didn't want this. His best friend had died, because of him! Too many people had died, because of him! He wanted nothing more than to die…

Breaking free of Moody's hold, he started running, hoping to draw the Death Eaters away.

"Hey, losers!" he shouted. Nobody heard him.

_Find me, Harry Potter! Kill me, Harry Potter!_

Again, Harry's scar burned with pain. He clawed at his head, trying to scratch it out.

Something punched him in the gut and he keeled over, winded. Looking around wildly, he tried to find the culprit to get his revenge.

Nobody was near him.

Slowly he got up, but something tugged at him and he looked up at the hill, walking toward it.

As he neared the top of the hill, the tugging got more frantic. He looked down at his stomach, the source of the tugging, but there was nothing there. He knew then that it was Voldemort.

When he reached the top, he looked around, expecting to see the man he hated most. Instead, it was quiet and he was alone, apart from an old fizzy drink can. Angrily, Harry kicked the can as hard as he could, expecting to send it flying. Instead, he felt the uneasy, nauseous feeling he always got when he traveled via a portkey.

BAM!

Harry reeled back as soon as his feet touched the ground, as a fist pummeled his body. Coughing, he looked up to see the leering face of Lucious Malfoy.

"Having fun, Potter?" Malfoy sneered as he kicked Harry in the stomach.

Malfoy spent another five minutes beating Harry till he was a bloody body, lying on the floor and moaning in pain.

"That will be enough for now, Lucious," whispered a silky voice from the shadows.

"Master, he's all yours…" Malfoy said, bowing low to the ground in respect.

Taking out a large vial from within the folds of his cloak, Voldemort poured the disgusting contents down Harry's unwilling throat. Harry choked, looked up groggily and blacked out.

"Yes," Voldemort crooned. "Let's see what The Boy Who Lived is really made of. I'm one step closer to bringing him down…"

He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the unconscious form in front of him. He drew a silver strand from Harry's left temple and put the mysterious substance into another vial that was smoking from Malfoy's hand. After transferring a part of Harry's mind into the vial, Voldemort opened his snake-like mouth and drank it all in one gulp, a look of pure distaste crossing his face. Malfoy caught his master as he fell toward the floor.


End file.
